


Cops & Robbers

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, introductions, it's great, really really bad flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Hurley has been tracking down The Raven, a petty thief who's been "terrorizing" the people of Goldcliff, for months. Finally, it looks like she'll be able to make an arrest, and get Captain Captain Bain off her back.





	Cops & Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's day one of Fanfiction Writing Month! Today's prompt: Fluff!

Hurley panted as she stopped at the mouth of the alley. The woman she was chasing, ‘The Raven,’ was _significantly_ taller, by at least a foot, meaning that regardless of any training or mind focus or _whatever_ that the monks had insisted was all she needed; didn’t fucking matter. But whoever she was, she clearly didn’t know Goldcliff very well, or she wouldn’t have just turned into a dead end alley. _Thank Pan_.

The Raven stood at the opposite end of the alleyway, hands on her hips and staring at the walls surrounding her. Hurley took the opportunity of the woman’s pause and straightened, attempting to catch her breath. Making arrests felt far less serious when she was panting out every other word.

Honestly, why was she even chasing this woman in the first place? It wasn’t like she was a murderer or mobster or any other heinous thing that existed in the city walls. All she’d committed were petty crimes, some of them even funny (not that Hurley would ever admit that to anyone): A battlewagon part turned up missing with an “I O U” sticky note resting where the part used to be. A known gang was attacked and raided of all their valuables, left unharmed except for the embarrassment of speaking to the militia in only their underwear. A golden lion was taken off of a pillar at the entrance of a millionaire’s home. The only evidence that remained was a note saying, “You shouldn’t have cut in front of me at the Elf Shelf, asshole.”

Those were only a few of the greatest hits in a long string of ridiculous, but still illegal, highlights.

The Raven huffed, bringing Hurley out of her own head and back to the present moment. She pulled out her cuffs and began to walk forward. “Alright, Raven. We’ve played this game long enough, and I’m pretty tired at this point. Let’s just get this over with so we can all go home.” She stopped a few feet from her, trying for nonchalance as she did, but somehow missing the mark entirely, leaving her body alert and ready to dart out in any direction if she tried to run.

“I can’t very well go home if you arrest me, can I?” The Raven turned around then. Her midnight skin matched her full black outfit perfectly in the low light. She wore a raven’s mask that was almost an exact likeness, except person-sized. It obscured her face entirely, except for her luminescent grin and sparkling blue eyes.

Hurley frowned. “Well, you _have_ committed enough crimes to have you thrown in Goldcliff jail for life, so, it is _potentially_ your home.”

The Raven laughed; a loud, genuine sound that pulled a blush up to Hurley’s cheeks. She straightened slightly and swallowed the urge to smile.

“You got me there,” the Raven said, still chuckling. She stepped forward again, so that they were only a few feet apart. “But you have to admit, they’ve added a bit of color to your life.”

“More like a bit of pain in the ass.” Captain hadn’t stopped riding her ass since she failed to apprehend the Raven the _first_ time, over three months ago. “I’m ready to have my normal gray again, thanks.”

“Oh, are you sure?” She popped her hand on one hip and winked, a quick flash of blue beneath her trademark mask that Hurley almost missed.

The Raven. Winked.

Hurley blinked a few times and tried to process the myriad of thoughts ricocheting through her skull. “Are you…are you trying to flirt your way out of being arrested?”

The Raven flipped some of her long black hair over her shoulder and smirked. “That depends. Is it working?”

“No,” Hurley replied, like a reflex. The woman only held her gaze, still smirking. Hurley blinked rapidly again and swallowed. “Maybe.”

The Raven grinned beneath her mask and stepped forward, hands outstretched and voice dropping into dangerously sultry levels. “Then I guess you better arrest me officer.”

Hurley’s mouth dropped in a small “o” and her entire body froze.

“No? Alright then. I’ll see you later.”

The Raven reached behind her back and pulled out a small gun with a hook coming out of the end. She raised her arm and fired it into the air without breaking eye contact, a shit eating grin breaking across her face, until a tell-tale clink echoed down to them.

“Wait–!” Hurley cried, the strange spell on her body finally snapping.

“This was fun,” the Raven said, cutting her off. Her body began to rise into the air as if she weighed no more than a feather, narrowly esceping Hurley’s attempt to grab her ankle. “Let’s do this again real soon.” She blew her a kiss, and then vanished over the top of the building.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s your exit line?” Hurley shouted up, half angry, though the laugh in her voice betrayed her.

Then, the Raven’s head peaked out over the edge, that shit eating grin still lighting up her face. “Yeah, wasn’t it great? Bye!”

And she was gone again. Hurley didn’t even fight her smile now, and shook her head as she made her way back out into the open street. “That woman will be the death of me,” she muttered as she began her trek back to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally right after the end of Petals to the Metal. After sobbing and listening to it, like, three times?? I needed something happy and I needed it asap. So, here's hoping you liked it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, regardless. You really are lovely and fantastic and I appreciate you. Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous will be cherished in my dragon hoarde of good things ^_^


End file.
